Problem: Express $0.11$ as a fraction.
Let's look at $0.11$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $1$ $C1$ The number $1$ is in the tenths place, so we have one tenth. One tenth can be written as $\dfrac{1}{10}$. The number $C1$ is in the hundredths place, so we have one hundredth. One hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{C1}{100}$. Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{C1}{100}$ $\begin{aligned} &= \dfrac{10}{100} + \dfrac{C1}{100} \\\\ &= \dfrac{1C1}{100} \end{aligned}$ [Can 11/100 be simplified?]